Chantons, mes p'tits amis!
by Rocket Attack
Summary: Il se trouve que certaines chansons correspondent à certains personnages... Et les chansons des dessins animés sont parfaites pour ça :D
1. Bilbon

**B'jour ici!**

**J'avais déjà fait un truc comme ça pour Avengers, avec Loki. Aujourd'hui, je vous présente la version Hobbit! TADAAAAAM! :D**

**Donc, rien, mais alors RIEN ne m'appartient, le Hobbit et tous ses personnages sont à Tolkien, et la chanson originale et pour ce coup-ci à Disney :D**

**Alors, petite explication (parce que la dernière fois, y en avait pas mal qui avaient pas compris...): ce qui est en italique ne fait pas partie de la chanson, c'est les commentaires stupides de quelqu'un à côté :D Ce qui est en normal, c'est la chanson! C'est normal que le texte soit un peu modifié ^^**

**Ici, je vous présente donc Bilbon, qui nous interprètera _Où est la vraie vie_ du film Raiponce, avec notre très cher Gandou... Gandalf qui fera les commentaires derrière.**

**Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise! :D**

* * *

7 heures, je me réveille et dehors il fait clair – _Il va falloir vous réveiller bien plus tôt._

Vite, le balai, il faut que la maison brille ! - _Vous devriez plutôt utiliser une serpillière, alors._

Je cire, je frotte, je range et je chasse la poussière – _Ranger quoi ? Rien est en désordre..._

Je nettoie chaque placard jusqu'à 7 heures et quart ! - _Votre horloge est votre meilleure amie..._

Ensuite je mange un œuf, et même deux ou trois ! - _Je me disais bien aussi, qu'il manquait le petit déjeuner..._

J'ajoute du bacon, et même du chocolat ! - _Comme c'est équilibré._

Patates, carottes, poireaux, gâteaux et quelques fois, je me demande où est la vraie vie ! -_ « Quelques fois »... Attendez, « poireaux » ?!_

Après-midi, c'est jardin, partie d'cartes et cookies. - _Quelle vie trépidante._

Rammi, sorties à la con, échec et mat ! - _Au fait, votre petit dèj' dure toute la matinée ?_

Mots croisés, scrabble, confiture et bougies – _Je dois vous avouer que même moi qui suis plus âgé suis plus actif..._

Sciences physiques, chants lyriques, cartes, et Hamfast m'épate ! - _…« Chants lyriques » ?..._

Puis je refais ma bouffe – _Original._

Je rêve de confiture - _… Effrayant._

J'ajoute des tableaux, il en manque, j'en suis sûr ! - _Euh, vos murs sont déjà bien remplis, je vous rassure._

Ensuite je brosse, je brosse, et brosse ma fourrure ! - _HORRIBLEUH, je crois que vais vomiiiir..._

Dans cette maison où j'ai grandi ! - _Oui, non, parce que dehors, ça ferait fuir les gens, hein._

Et je me demande, et demande, et demande, et demande – _Encore une fois ?_

Où se cache la vraie vie ! - _On y arrive !_

* * *

**Et non, il n'y a pas la toute fin-fin de la chanson, parce que ça rentrait pas dans le truc!**

**En même temps, que pourrait dire Bilbon? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'attirer dehors? ...Thorin? Non, allez, ça suffit XD**

**Et bien en parlant du loup, le chapitre 2 parlera de notre ami royal! A la prochaine!**

**Rocky X3**


	2. Thorin

**Bon, oké, j'avais dit "à la prochaine", sauf que je publie le même jour ^^"**

**Bref.**

**Toujours rien ne m'appartient (c'est fort dommage, d'ailleurs...), le Hobbit est à Tolkien, et cette fois-ci, la chanson nous vient d'un DreamWorks!**

**Donc je vous présente Thorin, qui va nous interpréter _Voyage dans le temps_ du film Anastasia, accompagné de ses deux éternels neveux préférés (ça c'est facile, c'est ses seuls neveux!)**

**Bref, bonne lecture, et bonne chanson! ^^**

* * *

Est-ce qu'une vie meilleure nous attend dès demain ? - _Demain ? Demain on va où ? J'ai pas compris._

Ne doute pas, puisqu'il est l'heure ! - _L'heure ? L'heure de quoi ? L'heure du dîner ? Ah, ce serait bien, ça !_

Je sais que pourtant, il faut faire souvent des choix qui font vraiment peur ! - _A droite ? Ou à gauche ? Et merde, on est encore paumés..._

Oh, comme le monde est dangereux –_ Orcs, Gobelins, Wargs, Trooooolls !_

Quand je voyage en Terre du Milieeeeeeuuuuuuu ! - _(insérer ici flottement majestueux de cheveux et de barbe)_

Au bout du chemin, y a un vieil Elfe pourri – _MAIS QUI EST-CE DONC ? On s'le demande. Un amour passé, peut-être..._

Qui me traitera comme un chien ! - _Oh, quel méchant ex petit-ami ! Il est jaloux de Bilbon et de Thorin !_

Je serais fouetté – _(insérer ici jeu de sourcils suggestif)_

Tabassé, torturé – _Eh, non, chuis pas d'accord, là..._

Je f'rais, à cet Elfe, chier du pain ! - _OUI ! Vengez-vous, mon oncle ! WATCHA !_

OUI, allons lui casser les dents ! - _BANZAI !_

A ce vieil Elfe... - _MOUAHAHA !_

Trop méchaaaaaaaaaaaant ! -_ … J'en attendais quand même un peu plus de vous, mon oncle..._

Songerais-je d'une vie où j'aurais enfin anéantit les Elfes ? - _Mais est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment si méchants que ça ?_

Songerais-je d'une vie où j'aurais moi aussi réalisé mon rêve ? - _Tuer tous les Elfes. Etrange-bizarre, comme rêve, quand même..._

Doucement, pas à pas, ne nous f'sons pas r'marquer – _Bah chut, alors..._

Y a des grosses araignées ! -_ OU CA ?!_

Est-ce qu'on y arrivera ? - _Mah oui._

Ai-je raison de poursuivre –_ Maaaaaah oui !_

Ce rêve qui traîne dans mon cœur ? -_ Euh... Les Elfes ou Erebor ?..._

Oui, c'était bien un signe ! - _Un cygne ?_

Le corbeau d'Oin ! - _Un corbeau ou un cygne ?_

Que le chemin de Mirkwood – _Le chemin en terre, là ?_

Soit ma victoire – _OUI ! GO MON OOOOONCLEEEEUUUUH !_

Sur Thranduiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil ! -_ (insérer ici chœur qui accompagnera majestueusement cette dernière note)_

* * *

**ET BOUM! Ça envoie du boudin, pas vrai! Je suis super fière de cette fin, heuheu!**

**Bon, ça commençais bien, cette chanson, et c'est partit un peu trop sur les Elfes, après. Mah bon, j'ai pas trop l'impression de m'être loupée :D**

**Allez, prochain coup, le "vieil Elfe trop méchant", Thranduil!**

**Un petite review pour la route?**

**Rocky :3**


	3. Thranduil

**Salut les nazes! Bon, c'est pas vrai, vous êtes pas nazes, vous êtes des big boss.**

**Alors déjà, merci à Aschen (ma première revieweuse, héhé!), MlleAria, Kanli, Believe and Hope, Quetsche et pis Jade pour leurs reviews. Merchi merchi merchiiiiiiii beaucooooouuuuuup X'3**

**Rien ne m'appartient (toujours pas, hein, c'est dingue...), ni le Hobbit et ses personnages, ni la chanson originale qui nous vient d'un Disney!**

**Car aujourd'hui nous accueillons Monsieur Thranduil qui nous interprétera "La perfection, c'est moi" du film _Oliver et Compagnie_, accompagné de Legolas :D**

**Et pis mention spéciale à MlleAria qui m'a donné une idée, et sans qui ce serait Thorin qui ferait des commentaires stupides à côté!**

**Ah oui, on va pas chipoter, pour moi, nouilles et pâtes, c'est la même chose. Deux autres petites précisions: pour ce qui est donc du délire avec les pâtes, et avec Sandra... Suivez le tag #Thranduil sur Tumblr. Ah voui, aussi, y a une petite allusion perverse quelque part. C'est pas grave si vous la trouvez pas. Mais dîtes-vous que Legolas est encore un adolescent dans sa tête, et que c'est un gars, aussi ^^"**

**Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

En sortant du dodo - _Est-ce... réellement le mot qu'il fallait employer ?..._

Je fais des nouilles à l'eau –_ Je confirme. TOUS les jours._

La cuisine c'est de l'art – _Personnellement, je ne considère pas vraiment les pâtes comme un art, mais bon..._

Fais comme moi ! - _Que... Là, là maintenant ? Euuuh..._

Quand tu voies tes esclaves qui passent – P_ère, ce sont mes amis, ça._

Faut en faire des masses – _Est-ce que je suis obligé d'avoir l'air constipé comme vous ?_

Un peu de classe, hop là, Leg'i ! - _… Bon, j'avoue que vos sourcils ont une certaine classe, certes. Mais ne m'appelez pas comme ça !_

Pas pour me la péter - _Nooooon, pas du toooouuuut..._

Mais juste pour vous faire chier ! - _Oh, j'avoue qu'on se fait bien chier par ici. Limite si je préférerais pas squatter chez les Nains... Tiens, c'est une idée, ça..._

Parfois tu prends la pose – _Tu le poses... Et tu fais des poses._

Parfois tu prends des poses – _Mon père est un top model._

Oui ! - _Non._

C'est un peu beaucoup, mais c'est la vie ! - _« Un peu beaucoup » ? Voussa bien parler l'elfique, cher Père._

Quand le monde entier acquiesce – _Perso j'acquiesce que dalle._

Que mes pattes sont super bien cuites - _… Ça, c'est pas faux, vous maîtrisez au plus haut point la tactique de lire le temps de cuisson au dos du paquet._

Tu n'est pas là pour faire du pesto, quoi ? - _… Ah non, moi je vous suis, hein, c'est tout..._

C'est pas ce que tu crois ! - _… Ah ben merde, alors._

Laisse tomber les casseroles – _Je peux laisser tomber cette louche, aussi ?_

Vise un peu l'hyperbole ! - _Je peux viser l'hypersoupe avec ma louche, aussi ?_

La la la la – _Tapi tapoé..._

Perfection, c'est tout moi, n'est-ce pas ? - _Euh... J'irais demander à Sandra, elle aura sûrement une réponse qui vous plaira._

Sans rival ! - _Et le Nain à la bûche de bois, c'est qui alors ?_

Sans égal ! - _Oh, il a bien la classe aussi._

Je suis la beauté, ouais ! - _Moi j'aime bien vos sourcils, en tout cas._

Toute pure et dure ! - *_manque de s'étouffer* PARDON ?!_

Je t'enseigne ma classe –_ Vous m'enseignez comment avoir des sourcils comme ça ?_

Et toi tu pavasses ! - _… Merci beaucoup, Père._

Il y en a qui voudraient ma peau et mes os – _Des Nains, par exemple._

Ça n'a pas d'prix, mes petits ! - _On peut marchander._

Vous les spaghettis de toute la cité – _Les... spaghettis..._

Si vous m'aimez, ben je vous mangerais – _Mais si ils vous aiment pas, non, c'est ça ?_

Vous essayerez d'atteindre l'al dente – _Ecoutez-moi, petites pâtes, surtout, n'aimez JAMAIS le type étrange-bizarre qui chante, oké ?_

La perfection... -_ C'est vous._

C'est môaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! - _Je l'avais dit, na._

* * *

**Et vouala :3**_  
_

**Bon, ben... Y a d'autres petites références, aussi, si vous les trouvez, c'est bien :D**

**On se retrouve la prochaine fois avec Bofur!**

**Et si vous avez des propositions de chansons ou de duos, je suis toute ouïe :)**

**Rocket**


	4. Bofur

**Yoh!**

**Bon, et ben me revoilà! :D Et le Hobbit ne m'appartient toujours pas (c'est fort dommage) et la chanson originale est encore de Disney.**

**Donc voici Bofur et son légendaire tact, accompagné de notre cher ami Bilbon, qui nous interprétera "N'écoute que moi" de _Raiponce_!**

**Allez, bon lecture! X)**

* * *

Vous n'êtes qu'un sous-doué, un petit Hobbit – _Il a raison._

Pourquoi y aller avec nous dans la peur ? -_ Mais je sais pourquoi. VOUS._

Ouais, pour être riche comme un roi... - _… Redîtes ça un coup ?_

Oh, je sais que viendra un jour où p'têt que oui – _Peut-être que quoi ?_

Où vous voudrez vous casser d'ici ! - _Mais je suis très bien, je vous jure._

Mais on part aujourd'hui ! - _Mais..._

Ecoutez, M'sieur... - _… Oui ?_

Ecouuuutez-moi – _Euh... Oké._

Ecoutez-moi –_ J'écoute._

Oui écoutez Bofur – _C'est votre nom, c'est ça ?_

Le voyage sera très dur. - _… Ah bon ?_

Ecoutez-moi – _Oui, oui._

Car de toutes les manières, on finira en Enfer ! - _Oh, c'est... rassurant..._

Bandits, voleurs, poison, sables mouvants – _Oh._

Wargs, Orcs – _Oh..._

Les Elfes, si ! - _Les Elfes ? Les Elfes ne sont pas..._

Un Orc pâle – _Euh... Il est gentil ?..._

Un dragon pas beau – _Attendez, c'est Benedict qui fait ses mouvements, il peut pas être « pas beau »..._

Ça suffit, tout ça m'fait envie ! -_ Vous êtes bizarre..._

Bofur est là, Bofur vous protègera – _Ah non mais je vais bien, ne vous en faîtes pas... Ne vous approchez pas de moi..._

Voilà ce que je suggère ! - _Suggérez, on verra bien..._

Évitez l'drame, restez bien là – _ENFIN quelqu'un de censé ! Merci Bofur !_

Ecooouuuuuutez-moi ! -_ Oui, oui..._

Ecoutez-moi – _Mais j'écoute, pas la peine de vous répéter..._

C'est un Nain qui vous le dit –_ Et... C'est bien ? Ou pas ?..._

Vous êtes pieds nus – _Oui, ça, c'est normal..._

Tout petit, maladroit – _Euh, quand même, je me débrouille aux fléchettes, je vous signale, alors pour ce qui est du « maladroit »..._

Il faudrait qu'on vous tuuuuuue ! - _… Pardon ?..._

Simplet et naïf – _Naïf... Tout est dans la définition._

Vous êtes très mal fringué - _… Non, oui, c'est sûr, à côté de vous, je fais pas le poids..._

Pas doué au combat – _Oui, bon, ça, j'avais bien compris._

Mais excusez-moi – _Oui ?_

Vous seriez juste un boulet - _… Merci beaucoup._

Comme je vous aime bien, je vous dis tout ! - _Et même un peu trop._

Moi je vous comprends ! -_ Ah oui ?_

J'veux vous aider, surtout ! - _C'est bien aimable._

La seule chose que j'espèèèèère ! - _Ne... Ne tenez pas cette note. Vraiment pas._

C'est que vous resterez là... - _Et bien..._

Ecouuuuuuuutez-moi ! - _… Mais... Votre chef me plaît beaucoup, en vérité..._

* * *

**Voili voilou :3  
**

**Et bien, on se retrouve au prochain épisode avec une surprise, puisque même moi je ne sais pas encore qui je vais faire, et avec quelle chanson ^^"**

**Tiens, je vous mets à l'épreuve! Essayez de trouver une chanson pour Bifur (une certaine personne se reconnaîtra ici XD), et, quelque chose qui semble fastoche, mais qui en vérité, est tordu: trouvez une chanson pour Fíli et Kíli!**

**Allez, je vais chercher dans mes souvenirs ^^**

**A pluch'**

**Rocket :3**


	5. Gollum et Sméagol

**Salut les nazes! Bon, d'accord, vous êtes pas nazes.**

**Je vous remercie beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait plaisir, un truc de fou :3**

**Bon, je sais que je suis un peu à la bourre ^^" En tout cas je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos propositions! Je pense savoir qui seront les prochains et avec quelle chanson, vu le nombre de demande X3**

**Bref, aujourd'hui, je reviens avec... *roulements de tambour* Gollum et Sméagol! Et oui, je vois bien que vous êtes tous impatients et pas du tout déçus XD**

**Alors alors... Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni la chanson originale qui nous vient d'un Warner Bros! BOUM! Et oui, car notre schizophrène préféré nous interprétera _Si je ne t'avais pas_ du film Excalibur, l'épée magique (très bon film, d'ailleurs, si vous connaissez pas, c'est l'occasion XD)! Voili voilou :3**

**Alors, petites précisons: ce qui est en gras, c'est Gollum qui parle, ce qui est en **normal**, c'est Sméagol, et ce qui est en **souligné**, c'est Bilbo qui fait des petites interventions inutiles ^^"**

**Ah oui, quand je parle d'un jeu vidéo et de Professeur, je parle de Professeur Layton. Eh oui.**

**Bonne chanson! ^^**

* * *

**Si nous ne t'avions pas, mon Précieux, nous ferions de tas de trucs! **- _Non, mon Trésor, non._

**Nous rockerions avec les Humains** – _Pas les Humains, mon Précieux, ça pue et ça a mauvais goût!_

**Ferions swinguer tous les Nains **- _« Nain »? C'est quoi, du Nain?_

**Nous re-designerions cette grotte en deux secondes! **- _Notre est grotte est un peu sombre et froide, en effet, mais..._

**GOLLUUUM, qu'ils crieraient **– _Nos pauvres oreilles, oui mon Précieux, nos pauvres oreilles..._

**Nous serions dans l'immobilier! **- _… Nous ne voulons pas voir nos maisons, alors._

**Si nous n'étions pas deux avec le Précieux! **- _… Hé!_

**Si nous ne t'avions pas!** - _Si nous ne t'avions pas!_

**Si nous ne t'avions pas!** - _Dis-le moi, mon Précieux, si nous ne t'avions pas!_

**Nous, on serait quoi, s'il n'y avait que moi? Nous on f'rait quoi, si on ne t'avait pas!**

Arrêtez de vous chamailler comme ça, vous êtes une vrai énigme...

Enigme? Le Sacquet a dit énigme? Nous adoooooorons les énigmes! - _**Oh non...**_

Si nous n'avions pas ta tête de nœud – _**Nous serions déjà réduits en œufs.**_

Nous ferions des tas de jeux! - _**Nous en faisons déjà. Noob.**_

Et Professeur, nous serions deux! - _**Maître Yoda dans la place.**_

Et toi, l'doûteux, tu serais malheureux! - _**Ooooh, nous avons peur.**_

Si nous ne t'avions pas! - _**Nous partirions en vacances!**_

Si nous ne t'avions pas! -_**Sans moi nous serions morts.**_

Nous, on serait quoi, s'il n'y avait que moi? Nous on f'rait quoi, si on ne t'avait pas?** Nous, on f'rait quoi, si on ne t'avait pas?**

**Dire que nous t'avons avec nous depuis près de 500 ans! - **_Le voilà champion de calcul, mon Précieux!_

**Avec une bonne épée nous serions partis depuis 400 ans! -** _Une minute, mon Précieux, nous refusons de nous faire insulter!_

Nous serions dans un jeu vidéo! - **_Ils ne voudraient jamais de toi!_**

**Nous un vendeur de maison disco! -** _Maison... disco, mon Précieux? C'est quoi, une maison disco? Est-ce que c'est bon?_

Nous ne serions rien, sans nous, crois-nous, nous n'serions pas, nous serions un trou! -** _Un trou?..._**

**Nous en avons ras-le-pagne de tes « Précieux »! **- _Et nous aussi, de tes « Précieux »!_

**Haha, sans nous, doudou, t'as pas un sous! - **_… Nous n'en avons déjà pas, mon Précieux..._

**Pas de bouche-trou!**

**Si nous ne t'avions pas! **- _Euh, est-ce que l'un de vous peut m'indiquer la sortie?_

Si nous ne t'avions pas! - _Non, réellement, je dois partir... Et très vite... TRES TRES VITE..._

YEAH **YEAH** YEAH!

Par ici, c'est nous qu'on conduit! - **_Qui conduisons, le naze._**

**YEAH** YEAH **YEAH**!

**Hé, mon précieux, t'as prit du bide! **- _Toi aussi, dans ce cas-là!_

Ce serait le kiff d'n'avoir qu'un seul esprit! **Nous on f'rait quoi si on ne t'avait pas!**

I got you, baby... - _Bon dieu..._

**Nous on f'rait quoi si on ne t'avait **P**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**S! - **_THORIN, AU SECOURS, JE VEUX SORTIIIIIIIIR!_

* * *

**Et voila, une grand moment de la chanson française ^^" BREF.**

**C'est difficile de faire comprendre que les deux parlent en même temps...**

**Hum... On m'avait proposé cette chanson pour Fili et Kili. Bon, ça a un peu dérivé...**

**On revient la prochaine fois avec ce qu'on m'a le plus demandé de faire: deux des trois Nains les plus canons de la Terre du Milieu, ceux que tout le monde voudrait avoir comme voisins, les deux seuls Nains dont tu es contente de voir les poils de torses (parce que tu vois leur torse ^^ et parce que Thorin est un imberbe de la poitrine)... Fili et Kili! Tatalatataaaaa!**

**Review?**


	6. Fíli et Kíli

**SALUT LES NOOBS!**

**Mon ordi m'a lâché TT3TT Du coup je squatte l'ordi familial... qui a un écran deux fois plus grand que le mien O0O**

**BREF!**

**Les voilà! LES VOILA! Les as-tu vu? LES AS-TU VU?! ILS SONT LA! LES VOILA! FILI ET KILI! LES AS-TU VU?!**

**...**

**Oui, désolée ^^"**

**Donc, je disais, voilà Fíli et Kíli, qui nous interprètent "Je voudrais déjà être roi", du superbe film Disney _Le Roi Lion_! BOUUUUM!**

**Et leur cher oncle se charge des commentaires ^^" Ah, oui, Thorin parle en italique. C'est toujours lui, en italique. Encore une fois, c'est de l'italique. ITALIQUE. As-tu compris? AS-TU COMPRIS?! L'ITALIQUE! IMPORTE D'ITALIE ET QUI FAIT FACE A MON ÉCRAN! AS-TU COMPRIS?! AS-TU COMPRIS?!**

**...**

**...**

**... Hum, hum, navrée. Je crois que je viens d'un monde extérieur. Planète G, planète C, je ne le sais pas.**

**Encore navrée. C'était le truc de la journée. Bref. Bonne lecture. Faites bien face à l'Afrique du Sud.**

* * *

C'est moi Fíli, et moi Kíli, de la lignée de Durin ! - _C'est la première fois que j'vois des Princes avec si peu de ligne ! - Hé !_

On va faire dans tous Erebor des sales coups et des mines ! - _Des... « mines » ? Vous voulez dire... des nouilles chinoises ? - JE PROTESTE ! MES NEVEUX NE FERONT PAS DE NOUILLES ! C'est un truc d'Elfe._

En hurlant très royalement qu'on veut des copines ! -_ Très royal, comme réaction. Bande de coureurs de jupons._

On voudrait déjà être Rois ! - _On a un long chemin à faire, les enfants, vous pouvez me croire... Et en plus, y aura pas deux Rois, je vous signale. Moi d'abord._

Aux Rois on ne dit pas –_ Dire pas quoi ?_

Tiens ta langue et tais-toi ! - _Nan mais je suis obligé, avec vous qui sortez des conneries à longueur de journée..._

Si tu ne fais pas ça – _Faire quoi ? Bon sang, finissez vos phrases, merde._

Reste ici, assieds-toi !_ … Mais je suis déjà assis..._

Sans jamais dire où on va ! -_ Perso je sens que je vais engager des espions pour vous suivre. J'ai peur de ce que vous pourriez faire tous seuls._

On veut faire c'qui nous plaira ! -_ /KOF/ Avec vos « copines » ? J'vous vois venir, vous deux..._

_Il est grand temps, mes deux monsieurs, qu'on parle d'oncle à neveux !_ - Les Rois n'ont que faire des conseils d'un mec blanc des cheveux ! - _Hé ! Mes cheveux envoient, oké ?!_

_Si tu confonds ma chevelure avec une dictature, vive mes chaussures, adieu nature, je rentre dans mon armure !_ - … Quoi ?... La jalousie le fait délirer, je crois...

_Prenez garde, vous, n'vous trompez pas de voie !_ - Bah non, nous au moins, on se paume pas.

On voudrait déjà être Rois ! - _Mais bon sang, puisque je vous dis qu'il peut y avoir qu'UN SEUL ROI !_

Regardez bien à l'Est ! - _Qui, moi ?_

Regardez bien à l'Ouest ! - _Gn, j'ai pas envie._

Not' pouvoir sans conteste ! -_ Je conteste !_

Et sans frontière ! -_ PAS ENCORE !_

C'est une rumeur qui monte jusqu'au ciel ! - _Non, non, non, ne chantez pas vous aussi ! … Balin... Dwalin... Même Bilbo ! MÊME GANDALF LE VIEUX !_

Et tous les Nains répandent la nouvelle ! -_ ET BEN PAS MOI !_

Fíli et Kíli seront des merveilles ! - _LOL ! Et pas du tout vaniteux, noooon... Sauf si c'est les merveilles des chevaux. Là, oké._

On voudrait déjà être Rois ! - _MAIS PUISQUE JE VOUS DIS QUE... Roh, et puis merde._

On voudrait déjà être Rois ! - _Déjà dit._

On voudrait déééjààààà... - _Tatatabadabada._

ÊTREUH ROUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ! -_ MAIS C'EST MOI D'ABORD ! Na._

* * *

**ET VOUAAAALAAAA! Mais oui c'est clér, je me suis gavée ^^**

**Ah oui, pour le truc des merveilles des chevaux... Eh bien, avec mon cousin, on jouait à un jeu, et on était là: "Oh mon dieu, les chevaux ont fait des merveilles! Oh mon dieu, ils en ont fait tellement que ça envahit la maison!"... Je pense que vous l'aurez compris. Les merveilles, c'est de la merde. Au sens propre. Enfin, pas si propre... (plus jamais vous pourrez dire "t'as fait des merveilles" ou "c'était une merveille" normalement, maintenant! XD)  
**

**Eh ben voilà :) On se dit à la prochaine avec... Euh... J'en sais rien. Des propositions?**

**Review? Et goodbye, goodbye to eve_ll_ybody ^^**


	7. Dwalin

**BOOOOOOOOOOJOOOOUUUUR! X3**

**Prêts pour un nouveau chapitre? Prêts pour avoir une nouvelle chanson dans la tête toute la nuit? C'est partiiiiiiii!**

**Aujourd'hui je vous présente, après la grande demande, Dwalin! PAPALAPAPA!**

**Hum, excusez-moi, j'ai envie d'être contente XD**

**Bref, Dwalin qui nous interprète "Comme un Homme" ou plutôt "Comme un Nain" du film Disney _Mulan_! BOUM! Et nos deux pauvres noobs préférés, qui seront ses victimes à l'entraînement, **_Bilbon_** et _Ori_, feront les commentaires derrière.**

**Voilà voilà...**

**Ah oui! J'ai rien contre les chauves X'3**

**Et merci à Guest, Ruby, Pisces-Arkady, Tinamour, Loveyaoi-15, Kanli, xBaskerville, ma soeur qui a la flemme de se connecter -_-, XiSyd, Yavely, MlleAria, Jade, Believe and Hope, Aschen et Quetsche pour leurs reviews! Ca fait toujours du bien de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce que j'écris! X'3 Et en plus, il était temps que je fasse ces remerciements ^^"**

**Bonne chanson! :D**

* * *

Attaquons l'exercice –_ Euh... Je suis obligé ? Je me sens pas super bien, depuis ce matin, je..._

Pour prendre Erebor ! - _ Un exercice pour prendre Erebor ? … Dans la main ?_

M'ont-ils donné leurs fils ? -_ Qui ? Nos parents ? Comment ça ?_

Ils n'ont pas eu tort ! -_ Ça veut dire quoi, exactement ? Qu'on a vraiment si besoin d'entraînement que ça ? … On est vraiment des si gros nazes ?..._

Vous êtes plus fragiles que des noisettes - _… Hein ? __**Dwalin aime beaucoup les noisettes... Il les casses avec son poing... SUPER facilement...**_

Mais jusqu'au bout, et coup par coup - _« Coup par coup » ? Je refuse ! Si c'est pour s'en prendre plein la tronche, c'est pas la peine. J'préfère rester un noob._

Je saurai faire de vrais Nains de vous ! - _Alors, ça va me paraître difficile, étant donné que je suis un Hobbit. __**Monsieur Bilbon ?**__ Oui ? __**Taisez-vous. S'il-vous-plaît.**_

Comme une hache qui vole – _Une hache qui vole ?... Quoi ?..._

Et frappe en plein cœur ! - _Telle la flèche de Cupidon... *__jette un regard vers Thorin et rougit* Huhuhu... **...**__**Vous me faîtes peur Monsieur Bilbon.**_

En trouvant le point mort – _C'est pas le point faible ? __**Chut...**_

Vous serez vainqueur ! -_ Mais... C'est pas un peu fourbe ? Non ? Ah, bon. Arrêtez de me regarder cruellement comme ça, Dwalin..._

Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de tapettes - _… Merci._

Mais envers, et contre tout - _… Re-merci._

Je saurai faire de vrai Nains de vous ! - _Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je... __**Monsieur Bilbon.**__ Oui Ori ? __**Taisez-vous. Je veux écouter Dwalin, et savoir me battre, comme ça je l'impressionnerai, et il me félicitera, et il reconnaîtra enfin ma valeur, et je pourrais enfin lui avouer que je l'ai... Euh... HUM HUM. **...__Vous me faîtes peur Ori._

_J'aurai dû me mettre au régime... _- Plus vite ! Moins de ventre ! Plus de jambe ! Plus de pied ! **-**_Plus de pied ?! Ça va me paraître compliqué, vu ceux que j'ai déjà !_

_**J'aurai dû aller avec ces deux-là ! *jette un regard vers Fíli et Kíli***_ – Eh ben il fallait y penser avant.

_J'aurais pas dû sécher tous les cours de gym... Mais j'étais tellement nul... _- Bien fait. _- Vous êtes méchant... Et chauve, en plus... C'est super flippant..._

**_Ce Nain me fait rêver..._**- *se tourne et rougit* (si si, c'est possible...)

_J'ai super mal à la plante des pieds..._ - Allez hop, deux kilomètres en courant, alors. Ça va faire du bien. - _Au secours..._

_**J'voudrais bien le faire mais chuis trop fatiguéééé...** _ - Allez, debout ! Ou je dis à Fíli et Kíli de venir s'entraîner avec vous. Et là, ce sera drôle. TRES DRÔLE.

Allez, tous ensemble !

_Comme_ _**un**_ _Nain..._ - Soit plus violent qu'un lundi matin !

_**Comme** un **Nain...**_- Soit plus puissant qu'du moisi de pain !

_Comme **un **Nain..._ - Soit plus ardent qu'un fan qui s'moque de la VF qui dit « Thorain » –_ Mais ça rentre pas du tout dans le tempo..._

Fans qui s'créés comme poussent les p'tites plantes dans mon jardiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! - _… D'accord, je dis plus rien, mais je le pense très très fort..._

Les jours passent, Erebor n'est plus très très loin ! - _Ah bon ? Première nouvelle._

Suivez bien ce chemin, vous vivrez demain ! _- Pas sûr, si c'est « Thorain » qui conduit... _**_Vous êtes méchant avec « Thorain »._**_ Vous aussi._

Vous serez un jour vaillants et forts ! - **_Ooooh, c'est tellement gentil..._**

Comme des Nains, brillez en tout ! - _Prenons en exemple « Thorain »... __**Vous aimez bien l'appeler comme ça.**__ Oui X'3_

Je saurai faire de vrais Nains de vous !

_**Comme **__un __**Nain !**_- Soit plus violent qu'une baffe de ma main ! - _Impossible, ça..._

_Comme __**un**__ Nain ! _- Soit plus puissant qu'les yeux de « Thorain » ! -_ Il va finir par s'appeler comme ça, lui..._

_**Comme**__ un __**Nain ! **_- Soit plus ardent qu'une pizza au sapin ! - _Quoi ?..._

Qui se créées comme les bulles de savon dans mon baiiiiiiiiiiin ! -_ Quelle comparaison... __***manque de s'évanouir* Dwalin dans son bain... **__Euh... Du sang coule de votre nez, Ori..._

* * *

**Eh bien voilà, c'est fait ^^ Il manque un refrain par rapport à la chanson originale, mais allez trouver des mots en -in, et allez en faire des phrases ^^" **

**Et comme vous m'avez l'air inspirés, je vous sollicite une nouvelle fois pour la prochaine personne, ou la prochaine chanson :3 A vous de voir...**

**Chalut chalut! Et laissez-moi des reviews! Vous aurez votre pseudo écrit dans le prochain chapitre (si j'y pense...)! X'3**

**Rocket**


	8. Azog

**Yooooooh! Meurchi à Kanli, Pisces-Arkady et Tinamour pour leurs reviews! Bande de radins! XD**

**Vous savez ce que c'est, en ce moment? C'est la période où tous les profs finissent leur chapitre 1, et où ils font TOUS leurs contrôles en même temps X**

**Bref bref bref! Vous êtes curieux, hein? Azog? Chanter? Eh bé oui XD**

**Donc donc donc, Azog el Profanator (avouez, ça envoie en espagnol X'D Et dîtes-vous que moi, je l'ai regardé en espagnol, le Hobbit! Et bé c'est traumatisant O_O) nous interprétera aujourd'hui "Soyez prêtes" ou plutôt " Soyez prêts", la chanson de Scaar dans le _Roi__ Lion_, avec deux Orcs qui font les nouilles derrière XD Eh oui. Bon, toujours le même concept, l'italique est pour un Orc, l'italique gras est pour un autre ^^**

**Bonne chanson! :D**

* * *

D'accord, vos pouvoirs de réflexion –_ Relfekoi ?_

Volent plus bas que le derrière d'un Warg ! -_ *regarde un Warg et hausse les épaules* Moi j'trouve ça plutôt haut._

Mais bêtes comme vous êtes –**_ Il parle de toi, là, non ?_** _Tais-toi, vermine, c'est de ta face qu'il cause ! **Wah l'aut', il s'y est trop cru, steuplé !**_

Prenez bien garde ! - **_Wesheeeuuuh, tu m'emboucanes, là ?_** - Vous allez écouter oui ou merde ?

Rebelles et Orcs font « très bel Orc » ! - _… De quoua ? **C'est la viande pourrie qui fait effet.** J'avoue. **Un Orc c'est pas beau.** Toi t'es pas beau. Moi chuis sexy. **Wesheeeuuuh, tu re-m'emboucanes, là ?**_

Je vois à vos yeux sans expression –_ Ah ouais ? Fais voir ton œil, un coup.** 'Gaffe, tu vas me l'arracher...**_

Qu'il faut que j'éclaire vos lanternes ! - _**Lanterne ? Qué lanterne ? On a des torches, oké...** Voire on a rien du tout, en fait._

Nous parlons de Roi et de Dragon – _**Dragon ? Y a un Dragon dans l'histoire ? Comment ça ? Faut vraiment qu'je lise les petites lignes, moi...** Pour ça faudrait déjà que tu saches lire.** … Pas faux.**_

Vous êtes tous impliqués dans l'affaire ! -_ Dans ce cas, JE VEUX UN AVOCAT ! **C'est quoi un avocat ?** Un genre de grosse poire verte... **Pourquoi tu veux une poire ?** … J'en sais rien, j'ai vu ça dans un film._

Soyez prêts pour prendre notre vengeance ! - _VOTRE vengeance._

Car enfin va venir le grand jour ! -**_ Bah, pour l'instant il fait nuit._**

Nos ennuis sont finis –_ Je m'ennuie pas, perso._

Nous sortons de la nuit –**_ Bah, pour l'instant il fait pas jour._**

_Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?_ - M'écouter et vous taire ! - **_Roooh, le relou..._**

Faîtes-moi confiance –_ C'est loupé._

Car votre vengeance – _Mais on a rien à venger, nous..._

Vous l'aurez quand viendra ce beau jour ! - **_Bah, pour l'instant il fait..._ **– Ta gueule.

Quand j'aurais ce Nain enfin tué – **_Wessshhh Maître Yoda !_**

Soyez prêts ! -_ … Oh la note qui tue. La tenez pas. La tenez vraiment pas._

_Wesh, soyons prêts ! On est tous prêts ! … Pour quoi ?_

Pour la mort du Roi Nain.

**_Pourquoi, il est malade ?_**

Mais non, idiot, nous allons le tuer ! Et tous les autres Nains aussi...

_Bonne idée ! On pourra avoir leur Montagne !_

_**Montagne !** Montagne !** Lalalalalaaala !**_

Idiots ! Il y a plus que ça !

_Quoi ? Le super trésor ? Il est compris dans le lot, nan ?_

Le Joyau du Roi ! Non, pas celui-là, bande de pervers. Suivez-moi, et vous mangerez des trucs pas moisis !

_OUAIS ! YOUPI ! LONGUE VIE AUX ORCS !_

_Quelle veine d'être bientôt super riches !_ - Oui...

**_Et de pouvoir manger des miches ! ...de pain. Mais ça y a pas la place de l'dire alors on le met toujours à côté._ **- J'avais compris.

Bien sûr, en revanche, j'ose espérer – _Moui ?_

Que vous exécuterez les autres ! -** _Pas de problème, boss !_**

J'assure un futur plein de captures ! -_ Pokémon !_

Puisqu'on va tuer tous ces Nains ! -_ … Où est le rapport ?..._

Par contre, sans moi, je vous l'assure – _Re-moui ?_

Vous serez écrasés comme des grains ! … de sable. - _On avait compris._

Soyez prêts pour le coup le plus mortel ! -_ BOUM !_

Soyez prêts pour la crème caramel ! - _RE-BOUM ! … Attendez, quoi ?..._

Je dis vengeançation ! -_ Je dis cours de diction._

Je dis tueriation ! -_ Je change pas d'opinion._

Je crie humiliation ! -_ C'est sûr que vous aviez franchement l'air con._

Trois mots qui me feront un Orc - _Non, un mot et deux autres trucs non identifiés._

Incontesté ! - _Je conteste !_

Respecté ! -** _Loooool !_**

Salué ! _- **Salut bro ! Bien ou bien ?**_

Le seul albinos qu'on acclame ! - _… Oui, pas faux._

Votre chef vous invite à tuer – _OUAIS !_

Soyez prêts ! - **_ON EST PRÊTS !_**

Notre roi nous invite à tuer ! - **_OUI !_**

Soyez prêêêêêêêêêêêêêts ! - _BOUM !_

* * *

**Et wouala X3**

**Au fait, vous avez vu le nouveau trailer? Thorin est redescendu TT3TT et Bilbo descend avec lui...**

**Bon bon bon, des propositions? ^^ Et des reviews? Et j'ai une question: vous préférez l'Orc kikoolol ou l'autre? :D**

**Rocket**


End file.
